Light in My Heart
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Inuyasha & his two adoptive brothers Jakotsu & Kyora are transfer students with a dark past. They move away to a new school to escape it, & end up catching the eyes of some of the popular students. They make some friends and enemies, & discover buried secrets but their lives are endangered when their past comes back to haunt them. InuxKoga SessxKyora JakxBan Mpreg warnings inside.
1. Beginning

_**Wow, I can't seem to realize how long it's been since I even wrote an anime fic. Inuyasha, been one of my favorites since I was twelve and here it comes now, my second Inu fic. I will say now that I did have more Inu fics in the past, but of course I was young and stupid enough to leave my chapters on the family computer and my sister found them so my mom found out and I had to delete them.**_

_**Can't believe it's been so long, but here's my newest one. Takes place in the future with all our favorite demons and humans, but it's mainly slash so please, don't like then don't read.**_

_**Now here's the pairings: Inuyasha x Koga, Jakotsu x Bankotsu, Kagome x Ryura, Kyora x Sesshomaru, Miroku x Sango, Kagura x Hiten, along with minor pairings you'll see along the fic. **_

_**Warnings: Mentions of abuse, cursing, violence, and attempted rape. Also gonna have mpreg later on.**_

_**Now here's the summary:**_

_**Inuyasha and his two best friends Jakotsu and Kyora are new students at Shikon High with dark pasts. They've stuck together through it all, and continue to do so until they end up becoming friends with a band of students and three of the most popular ones seem to like them. As it turns out Inuyasha is the half-brother of Sesshomaru, and so things begin to move up for them. What'll happen once their pasts come back to haunt them, will they be able to stay or be forced to leave again?**_

_**I don't own any parts or characters of Inuyasha, though I wish I could own Sesshomaru and his sexy self. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_6:30 A.M., apartment building of Inuyasha, Kyora, and Jakotsu:_

BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Urgh…" Inuyasha woke up to his alarm beeping loudly, and with a frustrated yawn he clonked it on the top to shut it off. Moving his long black hair out of his gold eyes he realized what today was.

"Inuyasha…?" a voice in the bed next to his own yawned; it was a young man with long dark hair and eyes and full red lips.

"Gotta get up Jak-chan, our first day begins today…" Inuyasha sat up and stretched.

"Oh yeah…is Kyora up yet?" Inuyasha laughed.

"He always is, you know that." Inuyasha pulled himself out of bed and saw the third bed in the small room was already made. He picked up the smell of seasoned eggs and toast, and his stomach began to rumble. "C'mon I think breakfast is ready." Jakotsu slowly got up and followed him into the tiny kitchen.

"Ah there you two are, good morning." A tall man with dark eyes, long crimpy red hair, and green lips smiled at them.

"Good morning Kyora, smells great." They sat down around the table.

"Well nothing better to start the day off than a nice breakfast." Kyora brought them their plates and poured them each a cup of coffee. "Sleep ok?"

"Yeah, now we just wait to begin the day. Did you shower yet?"

"Yes I did, but you both had better take quick ones since classes start at eight fifteen." The three friends ate their breakfast quietly, all three eager to start their first day in their new school. They lived in a small apartment just near the subway, but it wasn't in a bad neighborhood or anything just an old building with a rent they could afford. They had moved there a few weeks ago, and they transferred just the week before. They could easily take the subway there, and then just walk down the block to the school in no time.

The three boys had been childhood friends, all going to the same schools and in the same classes, they were almost like brothers. Their parents, well Inuyasha's mom and stepfather who'd adopted Jakotsu and Kyora when they were three had died the year before in a car accident. The loss affected them all, but it got to Inuyasha the most.

Inuyasha's mom, Izayoi, and his stepfather Takemaru Setsuna, were good people. His mom worked as a bookkeeper for a small tax agency, and his stepdad was a mechanic at a popular garage. When they adopted Kyora and Jakotsu it was because they had been next of kin on their parents' wills. Their parents were all good friends, but Jakotsu's father died in a robbery and his mom grew ill soon after. Kyora's father died of an aggressive lung cancer that ran in his line, but he'd waited too long for treatment; his mom on the other hand died in childbirth but Izayoi and Takemaru helped him out until he passed.

"So we'll get our schedules at the office?" Jakotsu asked and Kyora nodded.

"I think we'll have most of our classes together, but I think there'll be at least one where we won't." the school they were attending was a top school, one of the best in the area. They took the entrance exams and attended on scholarships, and despite their busy schedules Kyora worked as a waiter at a diner from five until eleven every day except Saturday night and Sunday. Jakotsu and Inuyasha only worked at a small garage fixing cars and bikes maybe four times a week but they worked five hours a day. It was all they could do, they supported each other and they made time to finish their school work.

"Mmm, Kyora your cooking rocks." Inuyasha drank down his coffee.

"Thanks, I'm only glad I can feed you both." Their paychecks made enough to cover bills and food, but with each check they earned a little were put aside in case of emergencies. Kyora had taken on the main responsibilities, but Inuyasha and Jakotsu didn't want him stressed so they helped.

"Ok, I'm gonna get showered clean." Jakotsu put his dirty plate and cup in the sink and took off.

"Don't hog all the hot water again!" Inuyasha shouted after him.

"Ok, let's get rid of these dishes and get ready." Kyora grabbed Inuyasha's plate.

"Hey, let me clean them you go get dressed." Inuyasha moved to the sink and began to wash the dishes.

"Alright, better get moving though it's nearly ten after seven." Kyora left into the bedroom, and while Inuyasha cleaned he looked all around at the small apartment.

When Inuyasha's parents were alive they lived in a bigger apartment but still shared a room, and when they died the rent was too much. They had to move, for other reasons but at least their old landlord gave them two months to find jobs and a new place.

Now they were living in another one bedroom apartment, with a small sitting room and a tiny kitchen. Only one bathroom, but the bedroom was big enough for three and they all got along enough to share and give space. They had one TV, with local channels, and other means of entertainment but they didn't have much time for fun between school and work. They were lucky that electricity and phone weren't much; otherwise they'd have to work more to get food.

"Shower's free Inuyasha!" Jakotsu called him and Inuyasha rushed to get clean. He washed his body, but would wash his hair later tonight. He had his mother's hair, but his biological father's face and eyes as told by Izayoi. Apparently she hooked up with another man when she and Takemaru were separated, but they never spoke again and Takemaru legally adopted Inuyasha as his own. They were just thrilled to have a child, but Inuyasha didn't know his real father and he didn't care.

"Ok, where's my uniform?" He came out of the shower and Kyora tossed it to him. "We got our books?" Jakotsu put his backpack down next to him.

"All of them." Kyora and Jakotsu pulled their long hairs back into ponytails, but Inuyasha let his hang loose. Their new uniforms were black button down jackets and pants, with shoes and of course gym clothes all covered under their scholarships. They had to maintain at least a B average or they'd lose their scholarships, but since Kyora was the smart one he helped when he could but Jakotsu could do well on his own with Inuyasha.

"Ok, it's seven forty-two we gotta go." They grabbed their bags and took off. Inuyasha locked the apartment and they ran down to catch the subway. If they missed their train they'd end up taking taxies, but they had subway passes that gave them discounts on tickets.

"Heads up." They made it to the platform and waited for their train, where several other students were lined up for the seven forty five train.

"Damn, it's busy." Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"It's going to be, just keep it together." Kyora stood between them. "You guys ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be." They stood together, and then the train came down. Everyone boarded, but the three still stood close. The train jerked a few times, but they had good spots to hold onto.

"Ow!" Someone bumped into Jakotsu and almost knocked him down.

"Sorry about that, loose footing." It was a boy about seventeen, long black hair in a braid down his back, tan skin, and brown eyes.

"It's ok…" Jakotsu smiled slightly and the boy walked back to his friends. Inuyasha could tell they had the same uniforms; they were likely going to the same school. Some girls around them had on dark blue and black sailor girl uniforms, with black leggings and shoes. A group of them were over in the corner talking to a guy with long black hair tied up and blue eyes, but it looked like he was annoyed by them especially a redhead girl with pigtails. Two dark haired girls who looked like sisters were talking to a brunette girl laughing at the group; it was actually kind of funny.

"Hey we're here." The train came to a stop, and as everyone boarded off Inuyasha bumped into someone. "Sorry…"

"It's cool, you ok?" when he looked up he saw it was the guy trying escape that band of girls.

"Yeah, thanks." The guy nodded and left in a hurry.

"Stay close you two." Kyora moved them through the crowd and out of the subway. The school was just a block away and they had fifteen minutes to get their schedules and head to class. Once they made it to the front they walked inside straight to the front office. "Excuse me; we're here to pick up our class schedules." Kyora spoke to the secretary, an old woman whose desk tag said 'Ms. Shoga Flee'.

"Names?"

"Setsuna."

"Oh yes the new transfer students, one moment please." She typed in some words on her computer and her printer went off. "Here we are." She pulled up some papers off the top. "Kyora Setsuna, Jakotsu Setsuna, and Inuyasha Setsuna…looks like you'll be sharing a few classes together." She handed them over.

"Hmmm…math first, then chemistry, literature, language class, gym, and then study hall for me."

"Same here." Inuyasha held up his schedule. "Kyora?"

"I have chemistry then math first, and the rest seem the same but instead of study hall I'm in a college course for art." Kyora loved art; he'd finger paint and draw pictures for his brothers when they were kids.

"Alright boys, take these notes to your teachers. They'll be expecting you."

"Thanks." Jakotsu looked over the note.

"Ok then, we'll just spend time with what we have." Inuyasha shrugged. "Let's see, Jakotsu we go to room 264 first."

"And I'm in room 257; I'll see you two in literature." Kyora took off in another direction while Jakotsu and Inuyasha went in another. They moved through the crowds of students, all getting into their classrooms when the bell suddenly rang.

"Here we are!" Jakotsu found the room, and they entered giving the teacher their notes.

"Ah, you're here." The old man, Inuyasha saw him as Mr. Totosai on the board. "Class, allow me to introduce our newest transfer students, Jakotsu and Inuyasha Setsuna. I expect you to treat them well and make them feel welcome here. Now let's see…" he looked around and saw two empty seats near the back. "You two can sit there between Bankotsu and Koga, but there aren't any assigned seats." The same two boys they'd seen on the train.

"Thanks." They made it to the back and took their seats.

"Alright then, to start things off let's practice some problems for a pop quiz. Turn to page fifty-seven in your books and work on problems one through twenty seven, do the odd numbers only." He wrote it down on the chalkboard.

"Yes Mr. Totosai." They all said, and everyone began to work. Inuyasha opened his book and saw they were working on the Pythagorean Theorem, easy stuff to him since they'd already learned it. This was basic math, but Inuyasha knew some advanced math from Kyora.

"Hey." The guy next to him, Koga, whispered.

"Hi." Inuyasha didn't look up; he wanted to finish this assignment. Everyone went to work, but just as the class went quiet someone else walked through the door, the little pigtailed redhead from the train.

"Ayame, you're late again." Totosai glared slightly.

"Yes sorry, forgot my book."

"Take your seat and begin the assignment on the board." The girl, Ayame, made her way towards the back but stopped as she spotted Inuyasha.

"There's someone in my seat." She glared. "Move you." He looked up.

"That's funny because he said there were no assigned seats, so go sit somewhere else." Her eyes widened at him.

"I always sit there."

"Your name is not on the seat; now stop bugging me I'm trying to work."

"Why you…!"

"Ayame! Sit down this instant and consider yourself in detention, I will not have you insulting our new student." Totosai pointed to a seat in the front.

"Hmph." Ayame huffed but left Inuyasha alone.

'Finally.' He was already halfway finished, and he could tell Jakotsu was about done too. Math was easy for them, no problem. Once he finished he looked at Jakotsu who just leaned back in his seat.

"Are you two finished already?" Totosai looked at them.

"Yeah we're done." Everyone in the room gasped.

"Bring me your papers." They got up and did as told, and when Totosai saw the problems his eyes widened.

"My my, all correct." Everyone gasped again. "I'm impressed boys."

"Thanks."

"Hmm, alright everyone if you can all do well on these problems by the end of class then no homework for tonight." That seemed to catch everyone's attention, and they all went straight to work. "You two are excused, but be back five or ten minutes before class ends."

"Um…sure." The old man handed them two passes, and they left.

"Wow, that's a pretty good start eh?" Jakotsu leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, and did you see the look on that bitch's face when I told her to go away?" Jakotsu laughed.

"Looked like she'd devour you for it…so funny!" Jakotsu actually wiped a tear from his eye. "First day here and you've already made an enemy."

"Guess so, oh yeah did you remember your lunch money?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, kinda wish Kyora'd made some though."

"Yeah…y'know I think that Koga kept staring at you weird."

"I know, it's nothing." Inuyasha didn't want to think about what the kid had thought of him, he didn't want to give him any ideas.

"Well we'd best be ready for anything; we still have a whole day ahead of us." It would only tell, after next class they'd see Kyora, and after their third class came lunch. That'd be when the real tumble would start.

_**Ok it's a start, but as you can probably tell the characters are non-canon. There shall be more in the next chapter, which I'll try and have up soon enough. **_

_**Remember this is AU, so it's not like most fics in the feudal era. I wanted to have a little story change, so I got this. Next chapter will have them in their lunch break, and more on the other groups when they see the three newbies.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Hands Off

_**Ok, I understand that the liking for Inuyasha has gone down since the series is finished, but I still wanna keep this fic going so I'd like at least some reviews per chapter. Reviews help out a great bit, I don't care if they're anonymous or what but please some reviews would be nice.**_

_**Also I have an account on archive of our own, under the name 22AnnabethVolturi22 and it's the smutty version since the rules of this sight say little or none. The link is on my profile, and it's the same Inuyasha fic but the title's a little different. **_

_**I don't own Inuyasha.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Shikon High, literature classroom:_

"Ugh, last class before lunch." Inuyasha and Jakotsu made it towards their third class, and as they entered the room they spotted Kyoura in the back. Their second class went by fine, once again they finished before anyone else and they ended up outshining the hentai teenage boy Miroku; word had it he was the school's biggest flirt.

"Hey, you two have fun so far?" Inuyasha smirked.

"If you call telling off a snooty bitch just because I took her seat then yeah, we had some fun." Kyora laughed. "That was first period, second was kinda boring."

"Sounds like we both had the same thing, I ended up pissing off this blue haired girl who kept saying I was in her way in Chemistry."

"Were you?" Kyoura laughed.

"Only if you count her dawdling at this tall, silver-haired guy in the front." They laughed and sat beside their brother. "Catch any news yet?"

"Not yet, but we had a little fun after first period. We finished our pop quizzes early so the teach let us leave until five minutes before class ended."

"Awesome." The rest of the class entered, and the same two boys…Bankotsu and Kouga came into the room and sat towards the front, but Kouga smiled slightly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just ignored him when the teacher entered, a man in his early thirties with short brown hair and kind eyes. He was Suikotsu, he was well known as one of the favorite teachers since he was kind-hearted and helpful. They'd met him in the hall and he seemed to already know them.

"Good afternoon everyone, still five minutes to kill so we'll wait until the others show up." The literature class was a mix of seniors and juniors, since Suikotsu was the only teacher for it. They had another but apparently she retired the year before.

"Hmmm…" not a bad turnout, some faces were familiar others weren't. Through the door came a few girls, including a guy Inuyasha looked strange. "Hey Kyoura, is that the guy you meant?" he pointed.

"Yeah that's him, I think his name is Sesshomaru." The guy, Sesshomaru glanced at them for a moment but when he saw Inuyasha he stared for a few seconds.

'What's his problem?' the guy looked away and sat in the front.

"Hm, seems like everyone is here. Now to start things off I want you to get into groups of three and discuss the story of Kwaidan." An old ghost story, one Inuyasha and the others had already learned and read. "When you are done I will ask some of you to cite paragraphs from the story, and if you do well I want a two page report from each of you tomorrow." Some groaned, others just pulled into groups as told.

"Already know this story, so what else is new?" Kyoura leaned back.

"Let's just hope he doesn't call on Jakotsu, remember the last time he was called on?" Jakotsu hated being called out; every time he'd stutter like crazy it was nearly impossible to understand him.

"Oh yeah…ha ha." Kyoura laughed. While they sat and talked the three failed to notice another group staring and talking about them; the same group from earlier.

_To the other group:_

"So those are the newbies eh?" Bankotsu whispered over to Kouga.

"Yeah, not a bad looking bunch either. Did you see Ayame's face when that Inuyasha guy told her off?" they laughed.

"Serves her right, she was being annoying on the train and then she tries and blames him for taking a seat? Sheesh." The girl with them, Sango, rolled her eyes. "But we saw how happy you were when you saw him Kouga." She smirked.

"Well he's…he's funny." Kouga blushed a bit.

"And attractive, all three of them are." Sango stared over there for a minute. "That redhead though, he almost looks like a girl."

"So? That other one does too…" Bankotsu pointed at Jakotsu.

"Well it's no secret that you guys prefer men, too bad Ayame won't let it up." The girl had been after Kouga since freshman year, she was so aggravating.

"Perhaps I can show Inuyasha around the school." Kouga smiled slightly.

"I don't think that's a good idea Kouga, the guy doesn't seem to want to hang with anyone but those two." Bankotsu said.

"Well they're brothers, they have the same last name." Sango glanced over to them.

"But they look nothing alike…"

"Adopted maybe, c'mon now let's just finish this assignment cuz I'm starving." Lunch was after this, maybe Kouga could talk to Inuyasha then.

_Later:_

"Ugh, finally." Inuyasha, Jakotsu, and Kyoura were in the cafeteria in line. They had their trays and went about picking up their food. Inuyasha got himself some croquets, curry and rice with milk tea, Jakotsu got himself some thick noodles with pork cutlets and rice, and Kyoura got the spicy curry with croquets and rice.

"Oh man this looks good." They found an empty table to sit at.

"Yeah, this looks better than the food at our other school." Inuyasha tasted one of the croquets. "Good stuff."

"Absolutely." Kyoura loved spicy food, but only he could taste it since Inuyasha and Jakotsu's mouths burned each time they ate it.

"I'll work on that report in study hall, so we can go home and change before we go to work tonight." Inuyasha looked around seeing the other tables fill up.

"Yeah, me too." Jakotsu looked around but frowned. "They're coming over here…" all three spotted Kouga and Bankotsu coming their way, but they weren't thrilled about it.

"Hey there, you're the newbies right?" Kouga smiled at Inuyasha.

"Yeah."

"If you guys want you can sit with our group over there?" Bankotsu pointed to a long table with three seats still open.

"Thanks but we're fine here." Inuyasha sipped his drink.

"Well would you mind if…?" Kouga didn't get to finish as Ayame came over with five girls behind her.

"Kouga, why are you talking to these losers?" she glared at Inuyasha.

"I was inviting them to sit with my friends and me at our table."

"Why?"

"Because they're new and I figured I could introduce them to some people." He looked annoyed with her.

"Then again, maybe we should join you today." Kyoura and Inuyasha stared at Jakotsu. "Would be rude not to." Inuyasha wasn't sure.

"But I wanted to sit next to you Kouga."

"You never sit at my table Ayame, and you know why." Kouga rolled his eyes. "C'mon, besides the girls are eager to meet you."

"Ok fine." Inuyasha was willing to do anything to get away from the annoying redhead, and to get the guy to shut up. All three picked up their trays and made it over to the table.

"Hey, nice to meet you guys." A girl with black hair waved at them.

"Hello." Kyoura gave a light smile.

"Hi."

"Yo." Inuyasha felt a bit annoyed but Jakotsu wanted to sit with them and he wasn't about to let him go alone.

"But Kouga…"

"Go away Ayame." Kouga turned around with Bankotsu and went back to the table. "Sorry, I know she's annoying." He looked at Inuyasha. "I'm Kouga, and this is Bankotsu."

"Nice to meet you." Jakotsu smiled at Bankotsu.

"Let me introduce everyone else, this here is Kagome, her cousin Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Ginta, Hakkaku, Kagura, Hiten and Manten." They all smiled and waved.

"So where are you guys from?" the girl Kagome asked.

"The other side of the city, but we moved closer so we could attend this school." Kyoura answered her.

"Wow that's a big distance, did you attend Usui High?" all three of them stiffened, but nodded. "What made you want to come here?" Kyoura and Inuyasha were quiet for a minute. Kikyo gave Kagome a look.

"Our parents died in a car wreck, so we had to move plus there was some trouble in the neighborhood." Jakotsu answered.

"Oh…I'm sorry for your loss, are you all adopted?"

"Jakotsu and I are, or were. Inuyasha's mother took us in after our parents died, when we were three." The girls looked like they could cry. Kyoura had a look of sadness in his eyes.

"That's awful, I mean your parents dying but Inuyasha's mom taking you in, now I'm really sorry for your loss."

"Thanks." Inuyasha started on his food again, he didn't like sharing his past in front of just anyone.

"Uh oh, look who's coming over." Hiten pointed and when everyone looked in the direction they saw two guys coming over, twin brothers with long black hair though one was longer than the other but one's skin was lighter than the other.

"Hey there cuties." One was staring at Kyoura, the other at Inuyasha. Something about them sent sirens off in Inuyasha's head.

"What do you want Gatenmaru?" Kouga glared at them.

"We heard there were some new students here so we thought we'd come see." The lighter skinned one stared at Inuyasha. "How's about you two come sit with us at the senior table?"

"No thanks." Kyoura glared.

"Aw come on, surely you'd like to sit with the high class seniors instead of this group?"

"Leave them alone Garamaru." Kagura glared. "They don't want to be bothered with you two."

"Easy Kagura…" Hiten put his arm around her.

"I'm certain we could have more fun than them." the twins smirked.

"Get lost, trying to eat here." Inuyasha sipped his drink; drama was not something that sat well with him.

"You see that, he doesn't want to sit with you so go away." The lighter skinned one Gatenmaru walked closer and put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Come now, just for a little bit…?" Inuyasha grabbed his wrist and gripped it tight.

"I said get lost!" he threw Gatenmaru's wrist down.

"Ooh, a feisty one…" the sly smirk made Inuyasha angrier.

"What's going on here?" a cool voice made the twins freeze. Inuyasha saw it was that Sesshomaru guy from earlier.

"Nothing Sesshomaru, we were only greeting the new students."

"Really, from what I can tell they didn't' seem glad to see you." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. "Although I am curious myself."

"What do you want?" Inuyasha glared, he wasn't in the mood for more of this.

"What's your name? And you two?"

"Inuyasha, Kyoura, and Jakotsu Setsuna, now if you don't mind we'd like to finish our lunch." Inuyasha turned back around.

"Hmmm, very well; if I were you two I would leave, it's obvious they aren't interested." Sesshomaru walked away, and the twins left after but not without one last looksee.

"We'll be back." Garamaru winked and they left.

"Those two are nasty pieces of work, watch out for them." Kikyo said. "They love picking off fresh meat."

"They won't get the chance." Jakotsu glared. "Takes more than creepy words or glares to scare us."

"Well don't worry, once they get bored or get the idea they'll back off. You just gotta keep your heads up." Kouga sighed. "So Bankotsu and I are going down to the mall later with the girls, you guys wanna come?"

"Thanks but no thanks, we have to work." Inuyasha ate his last croquet.

"Oh, well maybe some other time?"

"We'll see." Bankotsu hadn't stopped staring at Jakotsu since he sat down, same with Kouga on Inuyasha. The rest of the lunch came with few questions of what they liked or what they did, but they didn't answer all of them.

A few minutes later the bell rang, but as they started to leave the cafeteria someone's foot stuck out and made Jakotsu trip.

"Oops…guess you should watch where you're going." It was Ayame again. She sniggered as Jakotsu glared darkly.

"That was uncalled for." Bankotsu helped Jakotsu stand up.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" Jakotsu leaped at Ayame and punched her in the face. She fell backwards into her little group and they all gasped. He tried to leap again but Kyoura held him back.

"Jakotsu that's enough!" he tried to get loose but Kyoura was stronger.

"Lemme at her!"

"Jakotsu…"

"What's going on here?" Totosai appeared, but sighed when he spotted the groups. "Ayame, I should've known."

"Sir he hit me!"

"Only because you tripped him purposely you stupid slut." Inuyasha snarled.

"Now now that's enough, Ayame consider yourself in detention for the next two days after school. Jakotsu, since this is your first day I'll let you off with a warning but please mind your temper. I wouldn't want your start at this school to be a bad one."

"But Mr. Totosai…" Ayame whined.

"No buts missy, if you keep this up you'll end up suspended or worse. These are our new students; they should be treated nicely for the first few days and more. Now everyone get to class." They all left but Inuyasha and Kyoura stayed close to Jakotsu.

"Are you ok Jakotsu?"

"Yeah Yasha, fine." Jakotsu calmed down. "At least I got one good swing at her."

"Yeah, let's just hope there's very few after that. Now let's get to class."

"Good idea." That didn't go very well, hopefully the rest of the day would be better.

_**Hope you liked it, but I would really appreciate a few reviews for each chapter because they help out a lot. Even if it's just to say 'good chapter' or whatever, it helps.**_

_**Next chapter has more on Inuyasha and Kouga, maybe a little hint on Inuyasha's past. Updates may be up each week if not sooner or a day or two later. **_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	3. Flashbacks

_**Well I guess I can't expect everyone to like the fic, though I do wish I could get more reviews they really help inspire me. I admit at first I wanted to make this a SesshomaruxInuyasha fic but at the last moment I decided to start with an InuyashaxKouga but I'm thinking of posting a oneshot for InuyashaxSesshomaru in the future. **_

_**This has a little more insight on Inuyasha's past, part of the reason why he wanted to transfer schools plus a little bit on Kyoura and Jakotsu as well. Flip parts between Inuyasha and Jakotsu to Kyoura and in the end something on Sesshomaru.**_

_**P.S. sentences between are spoken in another language.**_

_**I don't own Inuyasha.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Language Class:_

"Damn…" The Setsuna brothers made it to their class after lunch, but to them it was boring as hell. None of them were bad at speaking English or French, it was just so dull because of the teacher.

"I know right? So boring." Jakotsu looked close to falling asleep.

"More boring that we've already had this lesson, ugh." Inuyasha put his head on the desk.

"Mr. Setsuna!" the teacher, Mr. Myoga D'Flea, called out. "Care to read the line up on the board?" it was in French, and the one below it was in English. Inuyasha stood up and took in a breath before speaking.

"I was walking down the street when I saw my friend talking to a man." the whole class stared in awe.

"Very good, now the next line."

"It was a rainy day, but I didn't care as I walked outside."

"Again very good, you may sit."

"Whatever…" Inuyasha leaned back in his desk.

"That was very good." Kyoura whispered.

"Yeah, your tutoring helped out a lot." Kyoura was the oldest and the smartest, Inuyasha was the brashest and middle, and Jakotsu was the baby but the sweetest. "Are you working tonight?"

"Yeah." Kyoura nodded. "I think I'll be staying until midnight, Yumi's kid is sick."

"Oh, Jakotsu and I'll be fine, but we'll save you some dinner."

"Thanks." Kyoura smiled.

"Kyoura…." Jakotsu passed him a note. When the redhead read it over he wrote something down and handed it back. Jakotsu read it again, and a slight blush went across his cheeks.

"Hmmm." Inuyasha knew that look, a guy had caught Jakotsu's attention. He worried though, Jakotsu was a sweet kid but he was also naïve at times. Just as Inuyasha thought of that, he suddenly had an image flash through his mind.

_Flashback:_

"_GET OFF ME!" Inuyasha struggled against the man on him, trying to get his hand into his pants. _

"_C'mon, you know you want it." a voice thick with booze breathed into his ear. Inuyasha continued to struggle hard but ended up getting a really rough kiss, rough enough to bruise his mouth. _

"_I SAID GET OFF!" Inuyasha kicked him and managed to get away, only to be grabbed by the foot and fall over. "Let me go!"_

"_You're mine…" Inuyasha's hands were gripped above his head and a knee was settled between his legs. The man holding him kissed the lips again, this time biting them hard enough to draw blood._

"_MMMM!" Inuyasha struggled more only to get hit several times in the face. When the hitting stopped Inuyasha carefully opened his golden eyes looking into a pair of lusting red ones._

"_You belong to me."_

_End flashback._

"Inuyasha!" Kyoura shook his arm slightly.

"Huh?" Inuyasha came out of his daze not realizing he'd been staring out.

"Class is over, c'mon." Kyoura knew when he dazed out it was a flashback, which Inuyasha didn't have too often but still. "Jakotsu?"

"Ready." Jakotsu grabbed his bag.

"So what's next?"

"Gym, and then I have art but you two have study hall. Let's get going." They left the classroom and into the hall of students going all over the place. They made it outside, and off to the separate building that was actually the gym next to a volleyball field. They even had an indoor pool for the swim team, but it was closed for repairs.

"Big building…" Jakotsu stared at it.

"Quit gawking we gotta get moving." Inuyasha gave him a light shove and they made it to the boy's locker room. It was still pretty chilly out, but close to spring so the boys were allowed to wear their t-shirts and long pants. They would shower once it was done, though it depended on the activities and workout.

"Pick any spots, doesn't matter." They all got lockers side by side, and so they began to change out of their uniforms. School gym clothes were plain white shirts but dark blue pants, with tennis shoes that matched of course though the shirts had the school symbol on the front.

"These things are comfortable." Jakotsu took off his school shirt and put on his gym shirt. "Very."

"Certainly are…" Kyoura changed into his gym pants but got a whistle from someone close, Garamaru.

"Nice." Inuyasha heard him whisper.

"Ignore him." Kyoura finished changing.

"Hey guys." Kouga and Bankotsu came over to them.

"Hey." Inuyasha helped Jakotsu put his stuff away. "Here Jak, use my brush your hair's coming down."

"Thanks." Jakotsu brushed out and pulled his hair back up, Inuyasha just tied his back. "Ooh…"

"What?"

"Nothing, tangled knots." Jakotsu finished it up and gave Inuyasha back his brush. "Let's go." They went out with the group, but on the way towards the others Inuyasha bumped into someone.

"Sorry…" he looked up seeing it was that Sesshomaru guy, what the hell? Did they blend nearly all seniors and juniors together in classes?

"You should be careful where you step." The icy cold stare sent chills down Inuyasha's spine. Something about this guy bothered him, he just wasn't sure what.

"Yeah well maybe you should too."

"Inuyasha…." Kyoura touched his shoulder. "Take it easy."

"I wasn't gonna do anything I was just…"

"Listen to your friend; he seems to be the smart one." Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru but shut up and let Kyoura lead him away.

"That's guy's odd…" Jakotsu looked back at him.

"I wouldn't be crossing paths on this Inuyasha, you never know." Kyoura looked back at Sesshomaru for a moment. "From what I can recall he's very popular in this school."

"Hmph, I could care less how popular he is." Inuyasha turned his nose up.

"Alright, everyone line up." Two coaches appeared a man and a woman. "Today boys will be running track with me, girls you'll be in volleyball. Boys follow me, girls go with Ms. Sukiyomi." The two groups left in different directions to their assigned fields.

"Running track…great." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Aw hush, takes more than a couple of rounds to tire you out." Jakotsu gave him a playful shove.

"Yeah yeah." Inuyasha just stood with the others until Coach Hoshiyomi blew his whistle.

"Alright, four rounds for all of you. When you are done you can walk after doing some sit ups and pushups, ten each. Go." He blew his whistle again, and everyone took off on the field. Inuyasha jogged alongside with Kyoura, but Jakotsu ran ahead close up to Bankotsu and Kouga.

"Don't tell me it's one of them?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Yeah, our little Jak-chan is having a crush." Kyoura gave a light smile.

"I don't like it."

"Yasha…"

"I don't want to risk him getting hurt."

"He won't, he may be a bit naïve but Jak-chan's a good judge of character."

"Maybe but still…" Kyoura gave him a light pat.

"He's got us so don't worry." They continued to jog, but right as they finished their first round Inuyasha felt like someone was following them. He cocked his head to the side, and saw it was those senior twins Gatenmaru and Garamaru.

"Jog faster, it's them again." Kyoura nodded and they picked up their speed.

"Hey wait up." Gatenmaru was on Inuyasha's side and Garamaru on Kyoura's side.

"Just ignore them Yasha." They kept jogging but the twins wouldn't stop.

"We just wanted to apologize for the incident at lunch; we weren't trying to offend either of you." Garamaru spoke first.

"Well you did, now leave us be."

"Oh come on, can we at least talk to you?" Kyoura stopped and Inuyasha stopped seconds after.

"We're not interested, so if you don't mind we'd like to finish the track." They sped off leaving the twins alone, only to end up running close to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stayed quiet, but the guy didn't seem to want him to.

"Your name, Inuyasha is it?"

"Yeah." He didn't look at him.

"Your last name is Setsuna, it sounds familiar to me."

"Oh really?" Inuyasha now wished he hadn't told him his last name.

"Tell me, who is your mother?" Inuyasha stopped.

"My mother's dead." Kyoura touched his shoulders.

"Do you want to stop?"

"We still have two rounds…"

"Then perhaps we should keep going, c'mon." Kyoura led Inuyasha away, and Sesshomaru didn't start jogging again until they were maybe fifteen feet away. "This isn't going as we'd hoped."

"No, but so what? No one said the first day would be easy." They finished their second round. "Where's Jakotsu?" Kyoura looked around.

"He's over there." They saw Jakotsu doing some sit ups with Bankotsu holding his feet. Inuyasha felt anger overcome him. "It's fine, leave him be."

"I don't want him alone."

"He's not a baby Yasha, let's just let it go and besides it looks like Bankotsu's not a bad guy."

"I don't care." Inuyasha got away from Kyoura and walked, or more like stormed over to Jakotsu and when the younger one saw him he frowned slightly. "Jakotsu."

"Yeah, I finished early so Bankotsu and I well…"

"I teamed up with him if that's okay?" Bankotsu saw the slight anger in Inuyasha's eyes.

"It's fine." Kyoura came over. "C'mon Inuyasha let's just get this done." Inuyasha growled slightly, but laid on his back and let Kyoura hold his feet while he did his sit ups. He didn't like the idea of Jakotsu getting possibly hurt; he'd been through enough already.

The rest of the day was going to be slow, he just knew it.

_Later, Art Class:_

Gym went by a bit quickly after Kyoura and Inuyasha finished their track, though they only went half they were lucky the coach hadn't been paying much attention except for glancing in the volleyball field at Sukiyomi and the girls. Once they'd gone back into the locker room Garamaru tried to hit on Kyoura again but he told him off, such a bothersome guy.

Kyoura saw Jakotsu and Inuyasha head to study hall, promising to meet up with them at the front after he finished art. Unfortunately when he approached the class he spotted Sesshomaru going in, great.

"Excuse me." he approached the teacher, and handed her his schedule.

"Ah yes Mr. Setsuna, hmmm…take that empty spot next to Sesshomaru."

'Just perfect.' While he admitted Sesshomaru was attractive he seemed troublesome. Something was just off about him though he couldn't tell what. He took his spot and saw the canvas, which were put out with all ten seats including sets of paint and oil pastels. Sesshomaru said nothing as he sat on the stool, but he didn't look either.

"Alright everyone, today we're doing freestyle painting so you have all of class to create a work of art and then I'll judge your skills based on the work. You will receive a grade between an A and a C; if you need more supplies they're all over. You are allowed to talk if you don't disturb anyone; you may begin." Kyoura imagined in his head a scene, a forest scene which was actually one of his best pieces. As he began though, he felt some cold eyes watching him.

"Hmmm…" He heard Sesshomaru hum. "You like to paint I see."

"Yes, since I was small." His brush strokes began with the grass and partial trees.

"You seem to be quite good at it." Kyoura glanced at Sesshomaru's canvas, noticing that….well he couldn't make it out since there was hardly anything there but a few brush strokes.

"Thanks."

"If I may ask, why is it you and those other two share the last name yet you all look nothing alike?"

'This again?' "Because we're adopted, well Jakotsu and I were but it was Inuyasha's mother who took us in before she passed."

"I see, and you are…the mother hen I take it?" he heard him snicker.

"I'm just the older brother who looks out for his two younger brothers, that's how it's always been." Sesshomaru started to paint more, but he kept looking at Kyoura's painting with each glance he could get.

"Inuyasha seems brash."

"He is, his mom used to say he gets it from his father." He didn't want to keep this up; he still wasn't completely over the loss of Izayoi and Takemaru. "Can we please drop this?"

"What for?"

"I'm not in the mood to discuss my past, and I'd like to finish this." He didn't realize his grip on the brush was loosening until it fell from his hand. When he reached down to grab it Sesshomaru went with him and they ended up grabbing it at the same time. Sesshomaru's hand touched Kyoura's and Kyoura flinched before standing up quickly.

"Are you alright?" his reaction puzzled Sesshomaru.

"F-Fine…you just surprised me." Kyoura didn't like anyone touching him, unless it was Jakotsu or Inuyasha that was it, not after what he'd gone through.

_Flashback:_

"_Mmm, so pretty…" some fingers brushed over the skin of a pale neck. Kyoura's arms were held behind his back with one hand while the other hand stroked over his throat._

"_Get off me." Kyoura growled and pushed the man behind him away. "Don't touch me!" the other man just laughed._

"_Big mistake sweetheart." Before Kyoura could react a fist connected with his cheek. He fell to the floor and ended up with a kick to his stomach knocking the breath out of him. A kick, hits, punches, beatings came all over and Kyoura just lay still until they stopped._

"_Stop, please…" he could barely speak through his bloodied lips. "Stop…" they stopped, and the man roughly lifted Kyoura to a sitting position before giving him a rough kiss. His tongue went into Kyoura's mouth and licked the blood off his chin._

"_Mmm, taste so good…how's about we continue this in the bedroom?"_

"_N-No…no please don't…" Kyoura tried but the man already lifted him up and threw him on the bed. _

_End flashback._

"Hey…hello?" Kyoura broke from his daze when he heard Sesshomaru. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah…I am." Kyoura went back to his painting without another word to Sesshomaru. Once he finished Ms. Yomata came over and looked at his work.

"Very nice, excellent brush strokes and colors; you get an A."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, now go ahead and clean up and you can go. Five minutes people, show me what you have!" she went around checking everyone else's paintings, and she actually gave Sesshomaru a B since his was unfinished. Once Kyoura finished cleaning up he washed the paint from his hands and grabbed his bag.

"Wait…" he stopped when Sesshomaru called him. "If I offended you today, I'm sorry." Kyoura turned back to him.

"You didn't…bye." With that said Kyoura took off right as the bell rang. Jakotsu and Inuyasha he met at the front, and they seemed a bit worried.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha stared at him.

"Yeah, c'mon we gotta get home still got two hours before we go to work." They followed him down to the subway, but didn't catch the eyes of Sesshomaru staring after them.

_**Okay that's all for now, until the next update where we will see a little talk between Sesshomaru and his parents, and his mom is nice in this one. Also something in on Jakotsu talking to Inuyasha, probably more with Kyoura as well not sure yet.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	4. Brothers

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait it's been nuts with all the fics I've been having to update. Though you should know that when I update this on FF I also update it on Archive of Our Own sometime after so you can read it there as well, though it will have more details in the future chapters. **_

_**Now this chapter starts off with Sesshomaru going home to speak to his father, and then it'll flip to some talk between Inuyasha and Jakotsu before they go off to work. It will end with a cliffhanger as well, so please review.**_

_**I don't own Inuyasha.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Taisho Corporation:_

Sesshomaru got out of the limousine his father sent to pick him up from school, taking him to the company building right in the middle of Tokyo. Of course his father would have him picked up in style, though sometimes Sesshomaru wished he would at least let him take the car but no. During the entire ride Sesshomaru had been wondering about that Inuyasha kid, not only did his name sound familiar but he had the same eyes as Sesshomaru and his father, a rare trait only his father had, and he even looked somewhat like his father.

'We will talk about this.' Sesshomaru knew his father's schedule, and he knew he'd likely be in his office right now with his mother or possibly in a conference with the board. He only hoped it was the first choice, or he'd have to bug him to leave.

"Ah Mr. Sesshomaru, welcome." The secretary at the front desk greeted him.

"Yes, is my father here?"

"Hmm, he might be in his office but you'll have to ask Shizuka." This was the secretary for the first floor; Shizuka was the main secretary under his father. His mother Lucia was second in command of the company, but she had her own fortune left by her parents so she was well off with or without the company.

"I will do that then." He went for the elevator, ignoring the many eyes of the women staring at him. Sesshomaru took after his mother but he had his father's eyes and mind. His father, Taisho, wanted him to take over the company when he was ready but Sesshomaru had other plans for his life.

"Good afternoon Sesshomaru." A man in the elevator greeted him; it was one of his father's associates on the board.

"Good afternoon." They kept going until they reached the twenty third floor, the final floor of the building. At the very end of the hall was his father's office, but right in front of the door was Shizuka's desk.

"Ah Sesshomaru, your father is inside. Oh and your mother will be by in a few moments to see you."

"Yes." Shizuka pressed a button on her phone.

"Sir, Sesshomaru is here to see you."

"Send him in." Taisho's voice was on the other end. Sesshomaru walked past the desk and entered through the large double doors. His father's office was maybe half the entire floor, with a large glass desk in the middle along with a few computer monitors on the walls and a large plasma screen TV that could come down from the ceiling with a remote control. "Hello Sesshomaru how was school?"

"Fine father, how was your day?"

"Busy as usual, I assume you've got homework to do?"

"I can bother with that later; right now you and I need to talk." He shut the door behind him. "We have some new students at school, and they have a last name I think you may know."

"Which is?"

"Setsuna." He saw his father's eyes widen slightly. "Sound familiar?"

"Indeed it does, but it's been years."

"I think I know now, you had an affair with a woman named Izayoi Setsuna when mother was in America correct?" Sesshomaru knew well of his father's flings, his parents have a rocky marriage but somehow they still loved each other a good bit.

"How do you know about that?" the older man's eyes widened.

"Father do you honestly think your affairs are kept secret? Mother knows as well yet she still loves you, but it'd be better if you'd answer my question." Sesshomaru put on his father's famous glare, well more of a hard stare but close enough.

"Hmm, Sesshomaru you know I love your mother greatly."

"Yes but you obviously can't keep it in your pants, especially if you're not careful."

"What do you mean?" Taisho stared at Sesshomaru carefully. Sesshomaru just closed his eyes and looked his father directly into his golden eyes.

"Do you think it's possible that you might've gotten someone pregnant? Perhaps that Setsuna woman?" Taisho glared.

"Don't be stupid Sesshomaru, I always wore condoms."

"Oh? Then explain this…" Sesshomaru pulled out his phone and showed his father the picture he'd taken of Inuyasha that afternoon. "He has our eyes, and the last I recalled only those in our, your family can inherit those oddly colored eyes. Plus he looks like you a good bit." Taisho stared at the photo for a long while.

"He does have my eyes…" he was shocked beyond words.

"Perhaps you weren't as careful as you thought."

"It can't be, Izayoi would've told me…"

"Izayoi is dead." Taisho looked up at Sesshomaru. "From what I heard she and her husband died in a car accident some time ago, and her son…Inuyasha and his two adopted brothers are living on their own right now."

"Adopted?"

"I have met them, and they are a rather odd bunch but close like blood brothers. They have no other family, though I'm sure that you wouldn't want this to get out in the open would you?" Taisho kept staring at the photo, almost as if expecting it to be a fake. "Father, if he is your son you should find out."

"I don't understand this, she would've told me."

"Oh really? How many other women have you had claim they're pregnant with your child and in so they just wanted your money? I'd say maybe…six? All of whom had a fling with you but got pregnant by other men?" Taisho glared at Sesshomaru.

"Those women were whores Sesshomaru, I only slept with them once."

"Even so they found ways to try and trick you into child support, but it seems this woman didn't think anything of it. Unless you…"

"What?"

"Let me guess, you fell in love with her but she was married as well correct?" Taisho put the phone down.

"She was going through a separation, but she loved her husband. There's not much question here, if this boy is my son then…I owe him for not being there."

"If he is your son, you had best have a test done." Sesshomaru stared at his father.

"You seem to be taking this rather well." Taisho was curious about Sesshomaru now. Sesshomaru just closed his eyes and sighed.

"Nothing surprises me about you anymore, when I found out about your first fling I admit I wanted to punch you for hurting mother. When I told her she already knew, and despite you breaking her heart she still loved you enough to stay though I would assume it's also for me." Sesshomaru hated remembering the sadness in his mother's eyes when he'd told her, but he would be there when she needed him just as she was for him as a child.

"That was before you were born though."

"Yes and the woman you slept with thought it would be funny to tell me when I was only four, but thankfully mother had caught her and threw her out." He still laughed at that.

"You know I love your mother, she's the love of my life. Yes I fell in love with another woman but I didn't want to wreck her marriage or mine anymore, so it's safe to say that I haven't been with anyone but her since." It was true, the flings had stopped some years ago but Sesshomaru still hated his father for hurting his wife. "Even so you do have a point, I need to see if this boy…what's his name?"

"Inuyasha." Taisho's eyes widened. "What is it?"

"That was your grandfather's name; I remember telling her about him."

"Then you will do what? Look up his birth records and see if you're named the father?"

"I have to check, if he is my son then I'll do what I can to protect him."

"He's seventeen father; I doubt he'll want anything to do with you." Taisho glared slightly.

"Even so, both he and I deserve the truth." Taisho leaned back in his chair. "I will tell your mother, she also deserves to know but only after I get a test."

"How are you going to do that?" Sesshomaru smirked. "It's not like the school will allow you to get a DNA sample unless you have legal grounds."

"I have my ways…you know that." Sesshomaru only smirked, and reached into his pocket pulling out a small plastic bag with some black hair. "What in the…?"

"Let's just say that I knew this might happen, while I may have brought this up…I want to be sure there's no mistakes." He tossed it in front of Taisho. "From when we were in gym, some loose hairs from his brush."

"Sesshomaru…has anyone told you that you are so much like me?" Sesshomaru gave a dry chuckle.

"I have my mother's looks, but your brains so yes we are somewhat alike." He frowned again. "I will tell you now father, if he is your son…and my brother…he will not come so likely."

"We'll see." Taisho picked up the hairs. "I have a friend in the forensic labs, he'll have this done by tonight."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru relaxed. "I will take my leave then father." He turned around grabbing his briefcase.

"You can stay if you wish; I don't have any meetings today. Plus your mother will be here soon." Sesshomaru sighed and went to sit over on a sofa, and took out his assignments. "Son…do you wish to have this boy as a brother? If he is your half-brother then…"

"I'm not sure; I would need to think on it." Sesshomaru had mixed feelings on this, on one hand the guy could be his father's bastard and cause issues in the company plus the gossip that would get around. On another hand Sesshomaru had wished for a sibling when he was small, and part of him still wanted that perhaps someone he could try and get along with. Both ways the test would be done and they'd all find out, and if the test was positive Inuyasha was his brother…then this wasn't going to be easy.

_Meanwhile, Inuyasha's apartment:_

"Alright, guys I'm going." Kyoura had changed into his diner getup, which was in fact a pair of black pants, shoes, and a long-sleeved deep purple shirt with the diner symbol, a red Sakura flower, and his name on the front pocket.

"Be careful, we'll see you in the morning." Kyoura waved and left out the door. They had gotten home some time before and Kyoura managed to finish his homework just in time to get dressed and go straight off.

"Hey Inuyasha, are you okay?" Jakotsu came back from the bedroom with his math book.

"Yeah, what've you got that for we don't have math homework?"

"Hmm, oh yeah wrong book." He ran back and came back with his chemistry book. "How far have you gotten?"

"Still working on that old poem for literature, I already finished chemistry in study hall."

"Oh, well here I'll work on it with you." He sat down next to him. "This wasn't too bad of a first day, except for lunch that's all."

"Did you see the look on that girl's face when she got detention and you didn't?" Jakotsu laughed.

"Yeah, she looked ready to blow up. I was actually talking to Bankotsu about her, he said she's the head cheerleader here and she's been after Kouga since they were freshmen. Apparently she thinks they're an ideal match since he's the star soccer player and probably the second most popular boy in school."

"Second most?"

"Yeah, and that Sesshomaru guy is the most popular but he's also Senior Class President, and head of the student council. Bankotsu said it's partly because his dad's a multi-millionaire, but Sesshomaru used his own skills to hit the top."

"Hmph, so he's one of those guys." Inuyasha opened his book to a new page. "So you talked a lot with that Bankotsu guy?"

"Yeah, he's pretty nice and he's Kouga's best friend. He actually applauded my performance in the cafeteria." Jakotsu laughed hard. "He said he was glad somebody finally had the guts to do it, or he'd risk his spot on the team."

"Yeah well don't try anything for a while, after all we just moved here yet it seems you've already made an enemy."

"Hey she had it coming." Jakotsu opened his book. "Y'know something though…Kouga kept staring at you today."

"Oh really?" Inuyasha's tone turned to bored.

"Yeah, and so did that Sesshomaru guy though I think he was also looking at Kyoura." That made Inuyasha freeze slightly. "You know you and he have the same eyes?"

"Yeah so what?"

"Well…you know that your mom said you probably got those eyes from your real dad, and Sesshomaru has them too so…"

"Don't go there Jak-chan." Inuyasha gave a slight glare.

"I'm just saying Yasha-chan, if he by chance is your brother then…we'd lose you." Inuyasha looked and saw a look of sadness on Jakotsu's face. His big brother instincts kicked in and he put his arms around Jakotsu gently.

"You'll never lose me, I could care less if my real dad's a billionaire or not. I don't want that life; I have all I need with you and Kyoura right now."

"I know but…"

"Look don't worry about it ok? Let's just finish these assignments we still have an hour before we have to get to work." Jakotsu nodded and the two went back to their homework. Inuyasha did have a slight worry though, but he seriously doubted that he and Sesshomaru were brothers. Besides the fact that his eye color trait was rare, Inuyasha didn't want to find out if his real dad was a business tyrant and he certainly didn't care if Sesshomaru was his brother. He had all he needed with Jakotsu and Kyoura, sure things were tough, but he had plenty of family with them.

_The next day:_

"Damn…" Inuyasha and his brothers made it to school a bit early the next day, only to have their uniforms clouded over with dust from the fields thanks to the wind. It was cloudy and windy today, but hopefully no rain.

"Just brush it off it's only a little dust." Kyoura laughed. "Not a big crowd this morning eh?" it wasn't too big, students at most didn't arrive until five or ten minutes until school started.

"Not at all, let's just hope we don't run into that Ayame bitch." The three made their way into the school, and while they came close to their first classes Sesshomaru came over.

"Inuyasha, I need to talk to you." He said.

"I have class, school starts in ten minutes."

"This won't take long."

"Sorry, not interested." Inuyasha turned to Kyoura. "You go on, Jakotsu and I will be fine."

"Alright, I'll see you two in third period." Kyoura smiled and left down the hall, but not without one slight glare at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, this is important." Sesshomaru whispered but Jakotsu could still hear. Inuyasha just gave a dry chuckle, almost similar to Sesshomaru's.

"You only met me yesterday and you say you want to talk about something important, well whatever it is I'm not in the mood. I'm tired and I want to get through this morning."

"If you want I can simply shout it from the rooftop, or we could get this over with now? Your choice." Inuyasha glared at him, what the hell did he want this time?"

"Alright, what is it?" Sesshomaru looked around slightly and saw no one around, before he leaned in to whisper.

"To put this bluntly, you and I are half-brothers."

_**A bit soon for this but this will build up more on future chapters, so this is a start for Inuyasha. Taisho will appear again in the next chapter to try and speak to his son, Sesshomaru's mother might show too. Expect a little drama too, since Inuyasha doesn't care about his real father.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	5. Father

_**Well I hope this wait wasn't as long as the last time, but y'know guys I have other fics that need updating as well so I end up doing one at a time.**_

_**As the title says of this chapter Inuyasha meets his father, and it's not going to be a good meeting either. A little insight on his mom's affair with the man, and some words said from Kyoura and Jakotsu to Sesshomaru and Taisho.**_

_**I apologize for the wait; it's just been so long since I've read the manga so I'm trying to get back in touch with it.**_

_**I don't own Inuyasha.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"What did you just say?" Inuyasha didn't believe a single word that came out of Sesshomaru's mouth moments ago.

"You are my half-brother Inuyasha, and I have the proof right here." Sesshomaru pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket. "It's a DNA test, well a paternity test at least."

"What the…?" Inuyasha pulled the paper from him and looked it over.

"On the left is my DNA and on the right is yours, the middle is our father's." Jakotsu took a peek.

"They match, but how did you get his DNA so quickly?"

"I have my ways, but you must know Inuyasha that father is going to stop by later. He'll wish to see you after school."

"Well I don't want to see him, so you can tell him to screw off." Inuyasha thrust the paper back into Sesshomaru's hand.

"He's going to see you one way or another, he didn't know about you."

"Well he didn't exactly stick around to find out did he? Class is about to start so you have time to tell him I'm not interested."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, he says he's going to see you whether you like it or not. He wants to make amends for not being there."

"Yeah well he's got about eighteen years of catching up, oh wait…it's too late for that. Now I'd like to get to class if you don't mind." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Very well, but you will see him one way or another." Inuyasha ignored him as they went into their first class.

"Inuyasha are you sure you don't want to see the man? I mean what if Sesshomaru's right and he didn't know about you?"

"It doesn't matter Jak-chan, as far as I'm concerned Takemaru was my father and yours and Kyoura's."

"Even so he's your dad, those tests don't lie. What're we gonna do if word gets out?"

"It won't, nobody's gonna care if the richest man in Japan has a bastard. Sesshomaru's his heir, and I'm sure his wife would hate the fact itself."

"You might be right, but what're we gonna tell Kyoura?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"We'll tell him in third period, but for now don't say anything." Inuyasha felt angry about this, but he'd keep his mouth shut until the old bastard decided to show up. He could care less if the great Taisho was his father, the man never came around after sleeping with his mother and so what could he gain by coming into his life now?

"Hey man." Inuyasha looked up to see Kouga walk in. "You alright?"

"Fine thanks." Kouga shrugged.

"Just making sure, you guys are welcome to join us at lunch again if you want."

"Sure thanks." Kouga smiled and walked to his desk, and Bankotsu came in with a quick hello to Jakotsu before taking his seat. When Totosai walked in class began, but of course the tramp Ayame was late again but didn't complain when she saw Inuyasha in the seat she wanted, again. Inuyasha just hoped that Kyoura didn't have any trouble with Sesshomaru, that's if he didn't try and tell him the truth before the old man got here.

_Kyoura's class:_

The class started out with a simple formula for a cleaning solution, and while Kyoura was almost finished with his he noticed Sesshomaru staring at him from his station. That blue haired girl, Touran was her name, kept staring at Sesshomaru and was obviously trying to get his attention. His own experiment was almost complete as well, and the teacher was looking around to make sure everyone was working according to the formula on the board.

"Touran Satori!" Touran nearly jumped at the teacher's voice. "Kindly focus on your experiment instead of Sesshomaru or I'll fail you on the spot."

"Y-Yes Ms. Takumi." Touran went to work immediately, even at the laughter of half the class.

"Mr. Setsuna, very nice."

"Thank you ma'am."

"You seem to be a natural at chemistry, perhaps you should consider joining the club?"

"As tempting as that sounds, my schedule is rather full."

"Well the offer still stands, as long as you do well in my class." Ms. Takumi walked back around the classroom to check the other experiments. Once Kyoura finished he filled out his report and placed it on the front desk; he went back to his station and began to clean his materials up, but not before Sesshomaru came over.

"Do you want some help?"

"No thanks." Kyoura took his beaker and placed it on a rag before unplugging the burner.

"You know that I have something to say to you…"

"Well whatever it is I'm sure it can wait, because I can see your appearance is attracting all the girls in this room."

"It's always like that, but this is important."

"I don't think this is the time or the place, so whatever it is can wait." When Kyoura finished he put the now clean materials away.

"Mr. Setsuna you and Sesshomaru can go, but have a topic ready for your reports due next week on the periodic table." They both nodded, class would be over in fifteen minutes but seniors were allowed to leave early if given permission.

"Arigatou." They said and left the classroom.

"Now what is it?" Kyoura wasn't in the mood to talk to Sesshomaru right now.

"I want to show this to you." Sesshomaru pulled out a paper and handed it to Kyoura, and he immediately recognized it as a paternity test. He looked over the results, and the two strands on the left and right had partial matches to the one in the middle.

"This is…"

"A paternity test as you can clearly see, proving that Inuyasha is my half-brother." Kyoura stared at him.

"How did you get his DNA? Why have this done in the first place?" he handed it back roughly.

"I have my ways, and I had to be sure. From the tales Inuyasha told me, and from what my father said he wanted the test and had it done last night. He wishes to meet Inuyasha."

"Well expect a good amount of disappointment; Inuyasha won't acknowledge him as his father. Plus he could care less if the man has money or not."

"He wishes to know his son, Inuyasha's mother kept the secret from him."

"Well she had good reason didn't she? From what I know your father has had many women show up claiming to be pregnant with his children?"

"Indeed but none were actually his, until he met Izayoi." Kyoura wasn't convinced.

"What concern is it now? Inuyasha only had Takemaru as his father, and he was also mine and Jakotsu's."

"My father has the right, even if Inuyasha is nearly eighteen…"

"Well if I know my brother, and I do, he won't speak to your dad."

"You do realize my father can easily get Inuyasha into his custody?" Kyoura froze. "Yes I think you do."

"Inuyasha is not a child, once he turns eighteen he'll be an adult. Even if your father managed to get custody it wouldn't be for very long."

"He has his own ways, believe me Inuyasha would want for nothing."

"He wants for nothing now; we were raised and taught that money isn't everything."

"As was I."

"Oh really? Tell me this where was your father when Inuyasha got sick with the flu when he was eight? He was sick for two weeks, absolutely miserable but do you know who took care of him? Takemaru did while Izayoi worked overtime to pay the bills and put food on the table."

"My father regrets that he wasn't there, but he will make up for it."

"Yeah, we'll see." Kyoura knew Inuyasha too well, and if it meant Inuyasha had to leave because of some stupid court he'd fight to stay with Kyoura and Jakotsu.

"It seems to me that you care deeply for my little brother." Kyoura stopped and spun around to face Sesshomaru.

"First off, don't call him your little brother because as far as I'm concerned he never was until you had that test done, and second, I've been there for Inuyasha and Jakotsu even before our parents died. Yes we are one tightly held group, but Inuyasha only acknowledges us as family, blood or no blood." Kyoura turned away and continued down the hall, and he knew if the old Taisho man showed today it wasn't going to be a pleasant visit.

_Later that day:_

So far Inuyasha had gone through his first three periods and though he had no trouble doing the work his mind was going elsewhere. If Sesshomaru was right and his old man would show up then this wasn't going to be a good day for anyone. Speaking of Sesshomaru though, the guy had left before class even begun and hadn't returned.

"Inuyasha…" Jakotsu tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am why?"

"Because you're running pencil trails through the desk." Kyoura pointed and Inuyasha saw he'd been writing so hard his paper had spots going through.

"Damn…" Inuyasha got out another paper and started to rewrite the work. "Sorry guys, just can't quit thinking about…"

"We know." Kyoura patted his back. "Don't think too much on it."

"Trying, not working."

"Well let's hope the guy doesn't show, be better if he'd just leave you alone." Inuyasha had to agree with that.

"Hopefully things will improve soon." They all went back to their assignments, but not ten minutes later a knock came at the classroom door. It was Ms. Shoga the secretary.

"Sorry to interrupt but the Setsuna brothers are needed in the principal's office." The whole class ooed. "Nothing's wrong, we just need to speak to them."

"Of course, boys go on." Inuyasha just grabbed his bag and left after the woman with his brothers. Once they made it to the office Shoga closed the door and covered the window with the blinds. They walked into the principal's office, and in there were none other than Sesshomaru and his father.

"Holy…whoa…" Jakotsu was the first to speak. The resemblance between Inuyasha and Taisho was uncanny, same facial features and eyes, and their skin was almost the same color.

"Inuyasha Setsuna, this is…"

"I know who he is." Inuyasha glared. "Why is he here?"

"I already explained that to you this morning..."

"I wasn't asking you." He glared at Sesshomaru. "Why are you here?" Taisho seemed stunned, but not by Inuyasha's words.

"My God…" the older man whispered.

"Is that all? Good then we'll get back to class."

"No Inuyasha." Taisho spoke again. "I wanted to see you, and to talk."

"Well you've seen me, and there's nothing to talk about. Sorry you came all this way for nothing, but I'm sure you've got some big business meeting back at your office."

"No, no I cleared out my schedule for the afternoon. Inuyasha, I know I wasn't there for you, but your mother and I stopped talking when my wife and I, and she and Takemaru got back together."

"So what? You think you can just waltz into my life after all these years? You don't know anything about me."

"I didn't know about you, but I understand why she didn't tell me." it was no secret of the old man's past affairs, gossip magazines loved juicy stories on the wealthy and famous.

"And it looks like she never will. Look old man, this isn't really the time or the place to discuss family issues."

"Then perhaps we can talk after you get out of school?"

"Sorry I have to work, and I will be working all week long." Taisho's eyes widened.

"You have a job?"

"Yes I need to work in order to make a living, unlike your spoiled heir here." He glared at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru is part of many clubs here at the school, plus he's the top student so he earns his keep." Taisho sighed. "Inuyasha, you are my son and I want to know you."

"That's not going to happen."

"Inuyasha please, hear him out." Sesshomaru tried.

"You don't have to drop anything, but…" Taisho paused. "I want you to come see me this weekend."

"Did you not just hear him? He told you he's working all week." Kyoura snapped and Taisho sent a light glare his way.

"Who are you?"

"Kyoura Setsuna, and this is Jakotsu Setsuna."

"Oh yes, Izayoi's adopted sons."

"My brothers, my only family."

"Don't they also have family around?"

"No we don't, we're orphans." Jakotsu answered with a sneer. Taisho seemed slightly conflicted, but kept his facial expressions calm.

"I'm sorry…" Taisho turned back to Inuyasha. "Just listen to me son…"

"Don't call me son."

"Inuyasha, I want you to come by sometime and at least talk with me. I understand now's not a good time but I had to see you. When is your next day off?" Inuyasha looked to Kyoura and Jakotsu.

'He's really not going to give up is he?' "It's Sunday."

"I thought you said you'd be working all week?" Inuyasha shrugged. "Very well, I'll have Sesshomaru pick you and your brothers up."

"Fine. Now can we leave we have lunch soon and I'm starving?"

"Yes you boys may go." The Setsuna brothers left the office and went straight to the cafeteria just as the bell rang for lunch.

"So you're really going to see him Sunday?" Jakotsu asked.

"Yeah and you two are coming with me, because if there's a family battle with his wife then I'm going to need backup." All three laughed. "Let's keep this quiet though, it's only our second day and the last thing we all need is for the whole school to find out I'm the half-brother of the class president."

"Not a word." Jakotsu promised.

"From either of us." Kyoura gave him a one-armed hug. Right when the other students came in the boys gathered their lunches and joined Kouga's group at their table.

_**Phew, finally got it out. Sorry about the wait, updates won't be as fast as I'd hoped.**_

_**Next one will have the little meeting between father, son, half-brother, and stepmother. Will it go good, or is it all going to blow up in Taisho's face? Might be a bit shorter than this, but we'll see more. Also I'll throw in a little fluff between Inuyasha and Kouga.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
